million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Day After “Yesterday”
Day After "Yesterday" is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 single. The song is performed by Subaru Nagayoshi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track List #Hoshikuzu no Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) #FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF #Koi no Neiro Line (恋の音色ライン) #Day After “Yesterday” #Torikago Scripture (鳥籠スクリプチュア) #vivid color #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Dare hitori inai GURAUNDO de FENSU ni motarekakatte Shiroi kumo mitai ni kawatte ikeru kana?... Tte omou Nani ga jibun-rashii ka nante ne, kimetsukete ita "YESTERDAY" Tsuyogatte iru dake ja tsutaerarenai Takai sora ni nageta omoi sore wa ashita e no BALL Shiranai jibun e ateta MESSEEJI "Kinou to chigatte, motto sunao de iru kana?" Ima wa deaenai you na egao, misete hoshii "TOMORROW!" "Machigattari shitatte, sou I don't mind Itsudatte sou yatte I've walked my way! Daijoubu, tada massugu ni You are going... Asennai de, koko de chanto Always I wait!" Mada narenai TAIPU no fuku, kagami ni utsutte iru Gikochinai keredo... Nandaka ureshiku natte shimau Muri ni awaserun janakute, kokoro o kasanete mitai Itsudatte niau no wa kyou janai kara Kinou sora ni nageta omoi sore wa jibun e no YELL Senobi o shinakutatte todoiteru! "Takai sora ni kaketa omoi sore wa ashita e no BALL Shiranai sekai mo itsuka, mite mitai" Kinou negatte nageta omoi chanto uketotta yo Atarashii kono keshiki o... Mite hoshii! "Kinou to chigatte, chotto sunao ni nareta yo" Kyou wa waratte miageta yo, shiroi kumo... mirai! Ashita no jibun ga, waratte itteru "Honto ni arigato, koko de matte iru ne!" "Machigattari shitatte, sou I don't mind Itsudatte sou yatte I've walked my way! Daijoubu, tada massugu ni You are going... Asennai de, koko de chanto Always I wait!" |-| Kanji= 誰一人いないグラウンドでフェンスにもたれかかって 白い雲みたいに変わっていけるかな？…って思う 何が自分らしいかなんてね、決めつけていた“YESTERDAY” 強がっているだけじゃ伝えられない 高い空に投げた　想いそれは明日へのBALL 知らない自分へ宛てたメッセージ 「昨日と違って、もっと素直でいるかな？」 今は出会えないような笑顔、みせてほしい “TOMORROW!” 「間違ったりしたって、そう I don't mind いつだってそうやってI've walked my way! 大丈夫、ただまっすぐにYou are going... 焦んないで、ここでちゃんとAlways I wait!」 まだ慣れないタイプの服、鏡に映っている ぎこちないけれど...なんだか嬉しくなってしまう 無理に合わせるんじゃなくて、心を重ねてみたい いつだって似合うのは今日じゃないから 昨日空に投げた　想いそれは自分へのYELL 背伸びをしなくたって届いてる！ 「高い空に掛けた　想いそれは明日へのBALL 知らない世界もいつか、見てみたい」 昨日願って投げた　想いちゃんと受け取ったよ 新しいこの景色を...見てほしい！ 「昨日と違って、ちょっと素直になれたよ」 今日は笑って見上げたよ、白い雲…未来！ 明日の自分が、笑って言ってる 「ホントにありがと、ここで待っているね！」 「間違ったりしたって、そう I don't mind いつだってそうやってI've walked my way! 大丈夫、ただまっすぐにYou are going... 焦んないで、ここでちゃんとAlways I wait!」 |-| English= At the empty ground with no one around, I lean at the fence I wonder if it can change like a white cloud?... I thought Does it have anything similar to me? I have decided "YESTERDAY" I couldn’t convey it just by pretending to be strong Launched high in the sky, my feelings are for tomorrow’s ball A message for my unknown self "I wonder if I can be more honest, different from yesterday?" Now, that long lost smile, I want to show it "TOMORROW!" "Yes, I don’t mind making mistakes I’ve always walked my way! It’s okay, You are just going straight ahead… No need to rush, I'll always wait here properly!" The type of clothes that I'm still not getting used to, it’s reflected in the mirror Even though it’s awkward… somehow I become very happy Not needing to adjust it, it’s like burdening my heart Because it doesn't always suit me today Launched in the sky yesterday, my feelings are cheers to myself Even if I can't stretch up, I can reach for it! "Suspended high in the sky, my feelings are for tomorrow’s ball Someday I want to try to see the unknown world, too" Launching yesterday's wishes, my feelings have been properly received This new scenery… I want to show it! "I have become more honest, different from yesterday" Today I look up at white clouds with a smile...for the future! My future self will say while smiling "Thank you very much, I've been waiting here!" "Yes, I don’t mind making mistakes I’ve always walked my way! It’s okay, You are just going straight ahead… No need to rush, I'll always wait here properly!" Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Subaru Nagayoshi)